


we live in a beautiful world

by evijuls



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Смерть - это то, с чем они живут.
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 3





	we live in a beautiful world

Bones sinking like stones  
All that we've fought for  
Homes, places we've grown  
All of us are done for

And we live in a beautiful world

Дауд прикрывает глаза, отсчитывая глухие удары сердца.   
Один.  
Он видит первого Китобоя сразу же, едва переступив порог Торговой палаты. Неестественная поза, запекшаяся кровь на стене и деревянных досках пола, разорванная ткань рубашки и выбившиеся из-под маски пряди темных волос. Горечь подступает к горлу мерзким липким комком, и Дауд сглатывает, сжимая рукоять меча. Смерть - это то, с чем они живут, это привычная обыденность, а не что-то шокирующее и драматичное. Но в этом есть что-то неправильное - видеть мертвеца в своем доме. В доме, где они все должны были чувствовать себя в более-менее безопасности. Защищенными.  
Он быстро обыскивает тело - эликсиры и оружие выжившим понадобятся больше. Сколько их осталось - выживших?  
Сердце пропускает удар.  
Два.  
В коридорах перевернутая мебель и кровавые пятна повсюду, и Дауд убивает первого смотрителя на месте, так быстро, что тот даже не успевает вскрикнуть. Внутри разливается темная обволакивающая пустота - та, которая позволяет ему убивать ничего не чувствуя, и причинять ровно столько боли, сколько необходимо, чтобы получить интересующую его информацию.   
Со вторым смотрителем он так и поступает, и удовлетворенно вытирает нож - теперь он знает расположение противника и количество заложников. И примерное - погибших.  
Сейчас он не может позволить себе даже мысли о том, кто может оказаться в их числе.  
Три.  
Последний Китобой освобожден, и Дауд медленно выдыхает - отлично. Они умные ребята, он знает, что сейчас они уже группируются, дожидаясь его указаний и стараясь по максимуму избегать смотрителей и любых необдуманных действий. Его послушные дети.   
Тошнота снова подкатывает к горлу, и он на мгновение позволяет себе ощутить липкий удушающий страх. Именно поэтому он никогда ни к кому не привязывается - страх и беспокойство, как и любые эмоции в таких ситуациях только мешают, отвлекая от главного. Он слышит движение за спиной и не глядя, способностями, притягивает смотрителя к себе, вталкивая нож ему в горло до того, как тот успевает сообразить, что происходит.  
Четыре.  
Пожалуйста, будь живым.  
Дауд пробирается крышами к месту, в которое отправил Китобоев дожидаться своих указаний, и останавливается возле каждого тела, чувствуя вспышки облегчения тесно переплетенные со злостью и отчаянием. Это целиком и полностью его вина: он пропустил предателя в их рядах, он позволил им умереть, он не позаботился об их безопасности. И то, что глядя на них он чувствует облегчение просто потому, что не видит среди их лиц того, кого больше всего боится увидеть, делает все только хуже.  
\- Дауд.  
Он оборачивается, оказавшись на крыше, со всех сторон прикрытой надстройками и карнизами, и позволяет этому облегчению отразиться в глазах.  
\- Сэр, мы собрали всех, кто выжил и отнесли раненых на нижний этаж, выставив там патруль. Остальные все - здесь.  
Пять.  
Он кивает, чувствуя как от облегчения и неуместной, но такой яркой радости, на мгновение мутнеет в голове, и крепче сжимает рукоять меча, отдавая распоряжения. Скоро все будет кончено - эта мысль не приносит должного успокоения, потому что это будет только началом. Разобраться с предателем, выяснить, кто стоит за этим нападением, похоронить погибших, заново восстановить их убежище - и веру Китобоев в то, что здесь они будут защищены.  
Шесть.  
Все действительно заканчивается быстро, и Дауд оставляет Китобоев заниматься ранеными и выносить тела погибших, а сам поднимается на крышу над своей спальней - ему нужно всего несколько минут, прежде, чем он сможет вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
\- Отсюда очень красивый вид открывается в это время, правда, сэр?  
Шаги Томаса едва слышны, но он морщится, с трудом присаживаясь на доски рядом с Даудом, и коротко прижимает ладонь к боку, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. У него белоснежно-бледная кожа и разводы засохшей крови на лице и волосах, и Дауд протягивает ему эликсир молча, приподнимая бровь, когда Томас качает головой.  
\- Их мало, а у нас есть более тяжело раненные.  
Дауд двигается к нему быстро, и Томас замирает, распахивая глаза, когда пальцы давят на рану, заставляя его застонать от боли.  
\- Это приказ, Томас, а не просьба. Ты нужен мне… в здоровом состоянии.  
Он едва заметно запинается, потому что в этой фразе точка должна была быть раньше.   
Семь.  
Ты нужен мне.  
Томас все-таки послушно выпивает эликсир, и Дауд хмыкает, когда тот потягивается, разминая мышцы и удивленно выдыхает - не зря за этот чертов эликсир приходится либо платить огромные деньги, либо доставать его… другими путями. Действует моментально.  
\- Я не успел надеть маску, когда все это началось.  
Томас говорит извиняющимся тоном, и Дауд только пожимает плечами - нашел, за что извиняться, это явно было наименьшей из их проблем.  
Они молчат несколько минут, и Дауд ловит себя на мысли, что Томас прав - здесь красиво. Настолько, насколько вообще может быть красиво в Затопленном квартале с чумными крысами и плавающими в воде отходами. Солнце подсвечивает разбитые витражные окна, рассыпаясь миллионами цветов и вспышек, и Дауд поворачивается к сидящему рядом с ним Китобою, но тот говорит раньше, не давая ему начать.  
\- Вас никто не винит, сэр. Это Билли, никто из нас не заметил того, как она изменилась. Так что если уж кто-то и виноват, так мы все. Мы же как одна семья, и…  
Восемь.  
Дауд целует его на середине фразы, и Томас замирает, застывает на мгновение, а потом вцепляется в его плечи, целуя в ответ - отчаянно и глубоко, словно пытаясь вложить в этот поцелуй все то, что он иногда пишет в своем дневнике. Дауд гладит его по затылку, перебирая спутанные волосы, касается губами его губ, и наверное он и правда не понимает природу человеческих взаимоотношений - подобных взаимоотношений, но сейчас это кажется правильным. Куда более правильным, чем любые слова, которые он мог бы сказать.   
Он отстраняется первым и ловит взгляд Томаса, за который ему почему-то хочется извиниться - у Томаса во взгляде радость, и влюбленность, и все те эмоции, которые Дауд не понимает. Или не понимал?  
\- Я никогда не поступлю так, как Билли, сэр, мне нужно, чтобы Вы мне верили. Хотите, я Вам поклянусь?..  
Дауд качает головой, стирая кровь с уже подживающей ссадины на его щеке, и улыбается - впервые с того момента, как все это началось - искренне и тепло.   
Девять.  
Выражение в глазах Томаса сменяется с радостного на обеспокоенное, потом снова на радостное, потом на какую-то все еще непонятную Дауду смесь эмоций.  
\- Я тебе верю, Томас. Пожалуй, сейчас - только тебе.  
Дауд сжимает его пальцы, чувствуя как Томас расслабляется, выдыхая, и еще - то, как его собственный пульс наконец приходит в норму, выравниваясь, больше не отстукивая бесконечным бешеным ритмом в ушах и горле.  
Предстоит еще очень много работы, но сейчас Дауду кажется, что возможно - только возможно - финал этой работы еще не настолько предрешен, как он считал раньше. Может быть в этой истории есть вероятность открытого финала.  
Десять.


End file.
